Crushes to Love
by Kitten564
Summary: Oliver and Lilly are in love, but they try to be just friends, that doesn't work, then they fall in love, and find out, the hard way. Also Miley fell in love with some other guy named Gale. Olilly and Giley.
1. Going to the Beach

Hey, people, well I realized my Loliver fans note was led to stupidity and Hell, but I gotta say Moliver and Lackson fans you were being mean and bashing our ships. So I'm saying to Loliver, Moliver, and Lackson fans, sorry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly was walking down her street to the beach. She was supposed to meet Oliver there, her best since pre-school she loved. Finally, she arrived at the surf shop.

" Hey, Lillay" Oliver said. " Hey, Ollie" she replied. " So, the waves are good today, wanna go swimming?" he asked. "Okay, let's go, I'll race you" she said. "Hey, that's no fare!" he said, starting to run. "Amateurs" rico said. "I heard that" Oliver said still running. "Whatever" Rico shouted so Oliver could hear him, but Oliver was already gone.

"Hah, I beat you here" Lilly said teasingly, as she was panting for air. "You only beat me here, because you cheated" Oliver wined. " Let's go!" She said. They went into the water and started to swim, they Loved it. They both loved swimming so much that they both joined the Swim team at their school. Plus it was great practice. By the time they left it was 6:00. "Ol-I-ver" she said boredly. "Okay, just let me Front stroke one more time" He said eagerly. "Okay then, that's it!" she said relieved. Oliver did his last front stroke, then they both went home. "Bye Oliver" Lilly said. "Bye" Oliver said.

Lilly's POV

That was fun, swimming with Oliver.

Bbbbzzzz

That's my cell phone, oh, it's Miley. "Hey, Miley" I said. "Hey, Lilly, I have a concert tomorrow at 8, then after the concert, guess where we are going?" She said mysteriously. "A party?" I asked hoping that it was. " Yeah, you guessed it, man your good," She said. "I know" I said smugly. " Guess who it's for?" She said smugly. "Ummmm…uh..er…I don't know" I said, defeatedly. "Ha! Not so good after all" she said. " Whatever" I Snorted. "See you there" she said. "Yeah-wait! Is Oliver coming?" I asked curious. " Yeah, of course, and why are you so eager?" She asked. "No reason" I said quickly. "Oh, okay, bye" she said. "Bye" I said. Whew, that was a close one. I didn't want Miley to suspect a thing at all about me. Because there's a secret that have, and it has to do with Oliver….

**I love doing that, cliffhanger!!!! Well if you like this story review please!!! And find out what Lilly's secret is next chapter!!! Review please, and tell me if you Forgive me, again Really sorry!!!**


	2. Secrets

My secret about Oliver is that… I like like him. But he doesn't know about it. And I want to keep it that way.

The Next Day at school

Oliver's POV

I was talking to my friends, when all of sudden Troy McCann comes up to Lilly. I couldn't help but overhear what was going on.

"So you wanna-" Troy said, but got cut off by me. "Hey, Lilly" I said pleasantly. "Hey, Oliver" she said kind of mad. "Ok, Bye" Troy said. "Ok, Ok, Bye, NO!" she said, mad. "Oliver! Why did you do that!" she said mad again. "I don't know" I said blankly.

Lilly's POV

Ugh! That was one time chance for me to go out with Troy McCann, and Stupid Oliver had to go and ruin it! Even though he blows stuff or me sometimes, I still like him, except for now.

"So, why did you all of a sudden come over here, did you get into a fight with one of your 'Best guy friends'?" I said emphasizing the phrase 'Best guy friends'. " No, I was just… Ready to get my stuff out of my locker for the next class." He said lying. "Oliver you're such a Liar!" I said walking away to my next class. "No I'm not you just like me." He said with a smirk.

Oliver's POV

"No, I don't" she said lying this time. "Whatever" I said. "Ok, fine, I mean what are we even fighting about" she said, laughing a little.

"I know" I said laughing this time.

But seriously, the reason I rudely interrupted Troy and Lilly, UGH "Troy and Lilly" I said out loud.

"Mr. Oken, why are you talking?" Mrs. Kunkle asked. "Oh, I was just thinking about something". "Ok, but stop thinking out loud and don't get distracted" she said. "Ok". Wow that was so embarrassing. Anyways, the reason I interrupted Troy and Lilly, is because, I secretly like Lilly, and I don't want her to know, but I guess I kinda blew that. But she still doesn't have a clue. And that's the way I want it.

Lilly's POV

Why did Oliver say me and Troy's name? But that did sound cool, Troy and Lilly, Troy and Lilly, Troy and Lilly, Troy and Lilly. Okay, I seriously need to stop saying that, why don't I just say a much less complicated name for us, like ummmm. Oh, I got it Trilly, no that sounds corny, Better yet, Troyly, yep I'll go with Troyly.

"Psst, Oliver" I whispered.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

"Why did you say Troy and Lilly?" I asked quietly.

"I was just thinking about what it would be like if you and Troy got together, you know it would be cool," he whispered back.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you" I whispered, impressed.

"Well you know me, always thoughtful," he whispered proudly.

"Ok, you two can stop talking now" Miley whispered to us.

"Sorry" Me and Oliver whispered in unison.

**-------------**

**I just wanted to spice things up in this chapter, just to get to the Liking secrets with both Lilly and Oliver out on display.**

**Please R&R!!!!**


	3. The Truth

Oliver's POV 

After class, I went to my house; I just couldn't…stand the Romance stuff going on between Lilly and Troy. Uh, my bad, Troyly. Anyways, I went home to get ready for Miley's Concert today.

After I put on the Mike standley III disguise, I heard a Beep outside. I went outside and got in the car, and we started to drive off to the concert.

"Hey, Troy Boy" Lilly said into her phone. "I'm going to a Hannah Montana concert," she said.

"You're going too?" she asked. "Wow, what a coincidence" She said.

"Why are you going?" She asked. "Oh, cool" she said.

"Ok, well I'm already there, so I'll see you inside" She said, and then she hung up her phone.

Miley's POV

"Lilly, who were you talking to?" I asked her.

"Oh, a certain someone" she said.

"Oooo, tell me!" I said

"Troy McCann" she said.

Then we both started screaming.

"Oh My Gosh, do you two have to scream like that?" Oliver asked, being his usual grumpy self when we both start screaming.

"No, but we love to, especially when one of us has a hot boyfriend" I said starting to scream with Lilly again.

This time Oliver just closed his ears.

"Lilly, what's so Great about Troy?" he asked.

"Uh, try about everything" Lilly replied, starting to smile, starting to smile.

"Ok, whatever"

Oliver's POV

UGH, I CAN'T STAND TROYLY, IF IHEAR THAT NAME AGAIN, I WILL EXPLODE!!!!

"The nickname I use for our names combined is Troyly," Lilly told Miley.

"Oh my god, will you stop using that stupid dang name, nobody cares about the Troy, except you and Miley!!" I yelled at her.

"What, Oliver, how could you say that, this is my what, like my 4th time I had a boy friend, and all you've done is just act jealous, same thing you did with when I was with Lucas. And I got hurt by 3 guys already, and all you do is just make sound as if it's just some fake fantasy!!!!" She said. "And you're never happy for me" she said.

It pained me think about all the true things Lilly just said to me. I did act jealous of Lucas, when he was with Lilly, and now I'm doing it again with Troy, and also I'm never happy for her, either.

"Lilly I'm so-" I said but got cut off. "No, you're not, you wouldn't even be sorry if ever said those things to you" she said back, now crying.

"Ok you two, go cool down" Miley said, breaking it up.

"Whatever" Lilly said, sniffing.

"I'm sorry, Lilly," I said.

Regular POV

Hannah went on stage and sang "Bigger than us", "Nobody's Perfect", "Me and my old blue jeans", and "Make some noise".

While she was on stage Oliver tried to apologize.

"Lilly, I'm really sorry, I just couldn't stand the Troyly stuff, and the screaming, maybe I was just…jealous" Oliver said, then sighed.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry, I was jealous, and if you forgive me then, Ok" Oliver said, looking hopeful.

"Bye" Oliver said, then went to some corner.

**----------------------**

**Oh, will Lilly forgive Oliver, for being such a jerk? Well find out in the next chapter. I'm just putting in the Drama, and adding Idea's as I go, so keep reading.**

**Please R&R**


	4. It's not going to be 'Alright'

Lilly's POV 

I'm so not forgiving Oliver, for what he said. He was being such a jerk about it. I mean, why didn't he say something like, "Lilly, I'm uncomfortable with the Troyly stuff".

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly!!!!" Miley said trying to take me out of my daily thoughts.

"Yeah" I said.

"What happened between, you and Oliver?" She asked.

"Oh, we just got into a disagreement" I said, trying to cover up any suspiciousness.

"A disagreement?" Oliver said, butting in.

"Yeah, a disagreement, and why don't you just stop butting in, like you did earlier" I said.

"I'll have you know I only told you to stop saying that stupid name, is because it can get pretty annoying" he retorted.

" Oh yeah and like your Olley trolley stuff, doesn't get annoying sometimes" I said smartly.

"You're the one who always gets excited about a boy, and always screaming," he said.

"Yeah that's because, I really like them, which is something you couldn't understand, unless I were crushing on you!" I said, stating the truth.

"Excuse me!" he said, offended.

"Yeah that's right if I were crushing on you, you'd understand correctly" I said repeating myself.

"You always start things" He said lying, even though sometimes it's true.

"At least I didn't start this little conversation, and also the one who was throwing little cheese squares at a someone, and being obnoxious saying 'switch seats with me' repeatedly 4 times, when obviously the seat was my seat, and you can't just tell someone to switch seats, just because you can't see. You could have just looked from the side, instead of messing with the woman's hair!" I said.

"Lillian Anne Truscott!!!!" he said, angrily.

"Oliver Oscar Oken!!!!" I shot back.

"Ok you guys that's enough, what's wrong with you!!!!"

Mr. Stewart yelled.

"Nothing" I said, passing through all three of them.

I flipped open my cell phone, and dialed my mom's number.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Finally, she picked up.

"Mom" I said, crying.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" she said.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it" I said.

"Can you please, pick me up?" I asked.

"Okay, I'll be right there" She said.

I'm not going to the car, with Oliver, because right now he's being a dang jerk.

_2 minutes later_

My mom finally came to pick me up. 

"Hey, Lilly" She said.

"Hi, mom" I said.

"Lilly, what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it" I said back.

"Ok, you what ever it is, it's gonna be alright" she said, hugging me.

"Trust me, it will never be alright" I said, as we started to drive away.

**Uh Oh, what's Lilly talking about "Trust me, it will NEVER be alright"? Read the next chapter to find out soon.**

**Please R&R**


	5. Just friends who aren't in love

Lilly's POV 

I came home and straight to my bedroom. There in my bed, I cried myself to sleep Finally, I'm asleep.

In the Morning 

I woke up, brushed my teeth, took a bath, blah, blah, blah.

When I went downstairs to get some breakfast, I saw someone, I didn't want to see. It was the jerk that told me to stop talking about Troyly.

Oliver.

My mom was also down there.

"Uhh… buh bye" I said trying to leave.

"Lilly, you two need to talk, I'll leave you two alone" my mom said walking out the door.

"Hey" he said.

"What" I retorted, angrily.

"I wanted to talk to you" he replied.

"Well that's just too bad, because I'm going to Miley's house" I said.

"Can we just talk?" He asked, frustrated.

"All talking is gonna do is just gonna lead to more fighting, and besides, I'm still mad at you" I said back.

"Lilly, I love you!" he spat out.

"Wha-wha-what?"I said, stumbling on my words.

Oliver's POV

"I said I love you, Lilly," I said.

"Well… you know what, I don't love you" She said.

"Lilly, I'm not leaving until you forgive me" I said, seriously.

"Oliver I… I still like you, but I don't love you like that" she said.

"And yes I forgive you" she said, coming down the stairs.

When she got downstairs, I went up to her and gave her a hug. It felt so good to know Lilly forgave me. And also to hug her.

"I love you, Lilly, as a friend" I said.

"I love you too, as a friend" she replied.

"Oliver, one more thing, try not to get jealous, when I'm with Troy" she said.

"Okay I'll try not to" I replied.

Hopefully, I won't be jealous of Troy and Lilly. Troyly.

I'm just her Best friend, who's not in love with her, Right?

Lilly's POV

I'm glad we're friends again. Just Best Friends, who aren't in Love, Right? I guess not.

--------------------------

**Okay, that's it for this chapter; find out what happens in the next chapter.**

**Please R&R.**


	6. What a Jerk

Oliver's POV 

There's Lilly with her new Boyfriend, Troy at Rico's. Ugh, could it be any nastier, gosh.

"Lilly is so lucky to have a boyfriend such as Troy McCann" Miley said.

"Hey, Oliver, Miley" Sarah said, coming up to us.

"Hey, Sarah" I said.

"Hi" Miley said.

"Oh my god, isn't Lilly really luck to have a boyfriend such as Troy McCann" She said.

"Oh, heck yeah she is" Miley replied.

"Hey, you two aren't helping" I said.

"What is he talking about?" she asked Miley.

"Well…it turns out that Oliver isn't very happy about the idea of Lilly and Troy being together," she said.

"He's Jealous" Miley added.

"Jealous?!" Lilly and Sarah said in unison.

"You're still Jealous?!" Lilly said.

"Yes, I am" I said.

"It's Okay" Lilly said.

"Really, so does that mean we can be more than just friends?" I asked hopeful.

"No, because Troy just broke up with me, thanks to you" She said.

"He can find a new Girlfriend, in fact he did" I replied.

" What, Oliver how can you say that?!" she yelled.

Lilly's POV

I can't believe it, Oliver's being such a real Jerk again.

"Oliver you know what, I'm finished with all of this" I said.

"What do you mean" Oliver asked, confused.

"I mean our Friendship" I said.

"Lilly, you don't mean that" Oliver said.

"Actually, yes it is what I mean" I said.

"What?!" Oliver, Miley, and Sarah said all in unison.

"Yes, that's what I mean, Okay, I hate you Oliver, I never want to see you ever again!" I said, starting to cry.

"But, Why Lilly?" He asked.

"Because you're making me sad and mad way to much for these past few days, maybe even week" I said.

"Lilly, are you serious, about this?" Miley said.

"Yes, but I'm still your friend Miley" I said to her.

" Are you sure that's what you really want?" Sarah asked.

"YES!" I said.

"You know what I'm out of here?" I said.

"Lilly, wait, Please" I heard Oliver say, but I was already running away from him.

I was crying even harder than usual.

Then all of a sudden, I heard footsteps behind me, and I knew at that moment, that Oliver was running after me.

------xxxxxxx-----

Okay, That's all for this chapter, tune in next chapter to see what happens, and if Lilly decides to change her mind. Love Ya.

Please R&R.


	7. In Love

I don't own Hannah Montana 

------------------

Lilly's POV 

I finally come home after breaking up with Oliver.

I HATE HIM!!!!!!!

_NO YOU DON'T, YOU LOVE HIM!!!!_

No, I hate him!!!! 

I was fighting with my brain about whether I Love or Hate Oliver.

The Next day at school

Oliver's POV

I'm at my locker, putting my stuff away.

"Oliver, are you all right, about Lilly and stuff?" Miley asked.

"Yep, you know what, can you just not mention her anymore" I replied.

"Hey, Man" Gale said.

"Hey" I said back.

"Dude, what's the matter, you're bringing down my happy vibe," he asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"He's just a little upset," Miley answered for me.

"No, I'm not, so can you two stop patronizing me, Gosh!!" I shot back.

Right then, Lilly came up to her locker and put her stuff away.

Miley's POV

"What's his problem?" Lilly asked.

"You know what Lilly, don't even ask that because, you shouldn't have never ever broke up with Oliver, then he wouldn't be in this bad, crappy mood he is in today!" I said.

"What it's not my fault he caused me to cry my self to sleep for the past week!!" she shot back.

"And not just that also he caused me to be in bad moods, hardly sleepiness, and also stress!!!" she added.

Lilly's POV

"Lilly" Oliver said.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Can we just try to…" he said, trailing off.

"Can we just try to what?" I said.

"Come with me" he said, pulling me somewhere.

"Lilly, I love you, I've loved you since a couple of weeks before all that Troyly stuff came up" he said.

"And I want to be your boyfriend, and I won't take no for an answer" he added.

We sat down on a bench right outside of school.

"Oliver…I" I said, but couldn't finish my sentence.

"What, what are you saying?" he asked.

"I just am not ready to date right now," I said.

"Yes you are, you just can't admit he fact that you're in love with me, can you?" he said.

"Yes I can" I replied.

"Then prove it by saying it" he said.

"Oliver I just don't want any more drama in my life" I said, truthfully, I seriously don't want any more drama in my life.

"But, Lilly I won't cause you any drama, if you just let me be your boyfriend" he said.

I got up from where I was, couldn't stand any more of this. But then Oliver grabbed my hand.

"I don't love you," I said, starting to cry.

"Yes you do" he said.

_Yes you do._

No I don't, he's causing me drama.

"No, you're even causing more drama in my life!" I said, as I finally ripped my hand out of Oliver's hand.

Just then when I tried to go to class, Oliver grabbed my arm, spun me around, and then pressed his lips against mine. All of a sudden I felt sparks up my spine, that made me shiver, then I found myself kissing back.

We finally pulled away.

"Okay I do Love you, Oliver, and I'm sorry about that you causing drama in my life, and the not being friends anymore stuff, and I'd love to be your girlfriend" I said.

"I forgive you, and as long as I'm your boyfriend, that's all that matters, right?" he asked.

"Right" I said.

"Let's get back to class, we're late," I said.

We both went to class, I told Miley what happened to me and Oliver, and that was that.

Also, I know that me and Oliver are in love forever.

Oh yeah and Miley and Gale got together, turns out they went through almost the same thing me and Oliver went through, but much more easier.

All 4 of us took a double date picnic up the side of a hill, it was great.

Shows Gale and Miley kissing.

Show Oliver and Lilly kissing.

**The End**

------------------

**Ok I know that was just all in one chapter, but I just wanted to finish up the story really fast so this the last chapter** **for all those who wanted to know what happened next. **

**Love ya**

**Please R&R **


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys, well many of you may know me as GameMan26 at colorfulfriends. and also the one who wrote Crushes to Love.

Well now you guys get to read my sequel, Crushes to Love 2, which is coming out soon, so here's a little sneak peak at it.

----------------

At Miley's house 

Lilly's POV

Ding-dong

"Coming" I heard Miley say.

No sign of her.

Ding-dong

"I'm coming," she said.

"What do you think she's doing?" Oliver and Gale asked in unison.

"I don't know" I replied.

Finally, she answered the door.

"Sorry, the Internet on my computer is broken, and I'm trying to fix it" She said.

"Don't worry I can fix it" I said.

"Oh, I think it has some thing to with Luanne" she added.

"Luanne's back in town?" I asked.

"Yep" she replied.

"Let's go and fix your computer," I said.

"Okay" She said.

"I'll come too," Gale said.

Oliver's POV

"And I'll just stay down here" I said.

"Okay" Lilly said, going upstairs.

I just sat on the couch waiting for them to come downstairs.

"Hey Oliver" I heard someone with a southern accent say.

"Oh, hi Luanne" I replied

"So, how you doin?'" She asked.

"Good, Me and Lilly are together now" I informed her.

"Oh, that's good to know, so how's your relationship goin?'" She asked.

"Great, I love Lilly so much, I'd never want to break her heart" I said.

Then all of a sudden, out of no where, Luanne just planted her lips on mine.

"OLIVER!" Lilly yelled.

"How could you?!" She said.

"I know, I just came down here and then all of a sudden he just planted one on me," Luanne said.

"No I didn't, I never cheat on you Lilly, she's just a low down liar!" I said.

"Luanne, I know you kissed Oliver on purpose," Miley said.

"No Oliver just cheated on me," Lilly said.

"What, Lilly, why would Oliver do this to you?" Miley said

"He'd never do it to me, he just now started, so you know what, I'm out of here" She said just walking out the door.

-------------

Okay, That's all I'm spilling for now, Watch out for this story very soon.

Bye.


	9. Another Author's note

Hey, guys, well the reason I'm here is, because, I didn't tell you the date the story's gonna come out.

The story is coming out on April 12, 2008.

Here's another sneak peek at it.

---------------

Oliver's POV

Man, quite a night, last night. GOSH, WHY DID LUANNE HAVE TO RUIN, OUR RELATIONSHIP!

I HATE HER!!!

Ding-Dong.

I wonder who that could be.

I opened the door, to see that Lilly was standing there with a box that says "My Stuff" on it.

"Oh, uh, hey, Lilly" I said, nervously.

"Hey, Oliver, I'm here to take all my stuff of our friendship back" she said.

"Like, what?" I asked.

"Like, my picture of us three months ago on our date, my charm bracelet that has a capital letter "L" on it, and so much more" She said.

"Oh, um, come in, I'll go get them" I said going upstairs.

Lilly's POV

Good, everything is going as planned, I get my stuff back, that I gave to Oliver.

"Here you go," He said, giving me the picture and the capital "L".

"Thank you" I said, taking all my stuff back.

"Bye, Lils" he said.

"Bye, Ollie" I said.

Then I left, and looked in the box, if everything was in there, it was, including a note.

I picked it up and read it.

_Dear, Lilly, I didn't mean to cheat on you, it's just that, Luanne kissed me and, well then you came and yelled at me. Well, all I'm saying is, I love you Lillian Anne Truscott, and I always will. Please forgive me._

_Love, Ollie._ _Xoxo_

After that beautiful note, I started to cry, because, I knew that if we were together, I'd get hurt again.

-----------------

**Okay that's all for now, watch for this story soon!**


End file.
